


History

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Oz Magi 2014 bonus treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris survives the fall and comes back to Toby. They have a history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History

Coming back to Oz was hardly what he wanted, Keller wanted to be free, but in Oz was his greatest reason for survival.  
So he was told.  
After he’d fallen Keller had lost all memory of Oz and all that had transpired there.  
But his fellow inmates had delighted in telling him tales of his colorful actions, and his love for his supposed bitch.  
Keller didn’t know what to believe.  
He’d never loved anyone who wasn’t female.  
Sure, he’d fucked a few guys, but he’d killed them after.  
What was it about Beecher that had held his attention for more than one night?  
He was curious to find out, and to see if he could win him back.  
He knew they hadn’t parted as friends.  
Nothing pleased him more than a challenge.  
*

Beecher waited for him in his cell. He had clear blue eyes and a mouth that looked like it could be put to good use.  
“Keller,” said Beecher. “Heard you lost your memory. Well you can’t start over.”  
“Not asking you to. I heard we had a history.”  
“We did,” said Beecher bitterly. “You fucked me and then you fucked me over.”  
I’ll do it again, thought Keller.  
*  
“I did love you,” said Beecher. “But you are a snake. I should never have trusted you.”  
Keller said nothing, but his mind was already full of plans on how to win Beecher over.  
It seemed Beecher was fixated on him, though he claimed to hate him.  
It wouldn’t be easy, but nothing worthwhile ever was.

 

*  
The Aryan population was diminished by a letter bomb he couldn’t remember sending.  
He’d done that for Beecher’ sake. He’d even killed Vern for him.  
Damn, that must be one sweet piece of ass.  
He and Vern had a history, but if he’d sold him out he must have had a good reason for it.  
Keller had heard tangled tales of his past courtesy of Ryan O’Reily and Beecher told the rest through gritted teeth. Occasionally Beecher sounded wistful when he recalled their better days, he knew he had him then.

*  
He did eventually win.  
Beecher lost a fight with and Aryan and spent time in the hole, nursing his broken arm and fractured pride.  
Keller offered to whack the Aryan, and Beecher let him.  
They fucked the same night.  
He was right, Beecher was worth it.  
He supposed his former self had a point when he fell for Toby.  
History was repeating itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this 2014 Oz magi wish:  
> Pairing/Character(s): Beecher/Keller  
> Keyword/Prompt Phrase: Alternate ending where Chris Keller doesn't die, BUT is hurt.  
> Canon/AU/Either: AU  
> Special Requests: Please have Chris still send package to Aryan's in mailroom.  
> Story/Art/Either: Story


End file.
